


In Still Moments

by gryvon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's life was full of the unexpected. He'd learned to enjoy the quiet moments when he could get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Still Moments

It was the quiet moments he enjoyed most. Ichigo assumed they both enjoyed it, though Chad never said. But it was Chad. He never said much, but he didn't really need to. In the comics or on TV there was always sound - gasping, moaning, panting, screaming. It had always sounded… unpleasant to him, judging just by the sound effects. He knew, everyone knew, that it was the actual act that was pleasant, though he'd had his doubts their first time. In a way it had seemed like they'd somehow done it wrong.

Chad was quiet, but even in his wildest dreams he'd never picture Chad gasping in pleasure or talking dirty during sex. Actually, Ichigo took that back. There was that one dream, but it had left him feeling creeped out rather than turned on.

Still, Ichigo had expected to make some noise aside from a quick intake of breath when Chad entered him for the first time but… nothing. It was good. Actually, it was beyond good - it was amazing. Sex with Chad was perfect. Not that he had much to compare it with, but he didn't really want to have anything to compare it with. When Chad was inside of him he felt complete, like he was the point where heaven reaches land, two in one. It made him feel whole.

If they were quiet, that was okay. Ichigo was learning that it was alright not to be like expected. His father had expected him to produce grandchildren afterall. Ichigo's life was full of the unexpected. There might still be grandchildren in his future, just in a little different way. Adoption was always an option, but it was a long time off before he wanted to really start thinking about it.

A soft exhalation next to him made Ichigo turn his head slightly. Chad stared at him, not quite smiling. Ichigo smiled instead and rolled over, draping his arm over Chad's bare chest and resting his head on Chad's shoulder.

Closing his eyes, he took solace in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
